The invention generally relates to electrochemical double-layer capacitors, and more specifically to an electrochemical double-layer capacitor for high temperature applications.
An electric double-layer capacitor, also known as a “supercapacitor,” “supercondenser,” “pseudocapacitor,” “electrochemical double layer capacitor (EDLC 10),” or “ultracapacitor,” is an electrochemical capacitor that has an unusually high energy density when compared to common capacitors, typically on the order of thousands of times greater than a high capacity electrolytic capacitor.
Industries such as oil-drilling, aerospace, aviation, military and automotive have some applications that require electrical components to work continuously at temperatures typically exceeding 80° C. Capacitors are one of the key components in any electronic device and system; their main functions include power supply voltage smoothing, supporting the energy source, and filtering.
Reliability and safety is a key requirement in typical aerospace and defense applications—where engines, turbo fans, and control and sensing electronics are placed near outer shells of rockets and space shuttles. Automotive applications, such as small gearboxes or embedded alternators/starters, also require reliability and long life at elevated temperatures.
In the oil and gas industries, high temperature capacitors are needed for the Dc/dc converters used in drilling heads that experience rising ambient temperatures the deeper they drill. For example, oil drilling applications typically require capacitors for use in control circuits at 3.3 V (digital) and 5/15 V (analog). The oil industry also has specific service interval requirements.
Automotive applications typically require 12 and 24 V for power lines that, allowing for de-rating, meaning voltages from 25 V and up must be provided. In combination with high temperature, this is a real challenge.